


以拳代吻

by akira89



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: BDSM Undertones, Canon-Typical Violence, It's me so what do you expect xxx, M/M, PWP, takes place before the movie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Mickey/Ray，PWP在电影的事件之前：Mickey得想办法驯服他的小狗
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith





	以拳代吻

Mickey晒成古铜色的大手包住Ray下脸颊，手指挤压着，快要留下印记。 **张开嘴** ，他命令下属。

Ray嘴唇抿成细缝，做最后的反抗。屈服是必然的：两人对此心知肚明，只不过年轻人不愿承认罢了。

那些手指加大了力度。Ray依旧闭着嘴。

Mickey不会问同个问题两次。他将大拇指尖伸入Ray嘴角缝隙中，指甲分开唇瓣，刮着底下的牙齿。“只要你能驯服他，Raymond就是条好狗。” 介绍人当时这么向Mickey承诺。他本来以为这只是种比喻（鬼知道为什么，也许是因为Ray在那张模糊的照片里笑得过于灿烂），而不是、你知道......真的需要去驯服一个人。

在未来回想当初的Mickey会感叹：教训Ray的经历给他未来的威吓技巧打下了坚实基础。“这是Ray，我的秘书，一个不错的下属。” 他在爵爷们面前如此介绍Ray。

而当初的Mickey？正在考虑要不要把Ray揍个半死。

哦，不对。

是 **已经** 把Ray揍到半死。

男人的脸蛋被Mickey带着尾戒的手砸得青一块紫一块，每个淤青都是Mickey拳头曾经亲吻过的地方，明天会肿得和个猪头似的。即便如此，即使跪在地上，地毯上还全是自己的血，Ray的腰板照样挺得笔直，一棵挺拔的松树。

Mickey指甲描着Ray上牙下牙间的缝隙。“我可以拿锤子来。” 他说，语气像是在播报天气 “你想要我拿锤子来吗？”

Ray喘着粗气，嘴张开条缝。

Mickey手指停留在原地。困惑的Ray看向上司，眼神停留在Mickey写满‘我很失望”的脸上（同一张脸会在Ray脑内的‘自慰银行’里呆很久很久，每个细小的皱纹都被牢牢地刻在石板上，当做神迹膜拜）。

“锤子。” Mickey说。

哦， _好吧_ **。** Ray把嘴张到最大。上次他这么做时，Mickey把阴茎捅了进去，再把Ray的头部按在自己胯下，就那样操Ray嘴巴，让他被粗壮的阴茎捅到呕吐，再也没法说出俏皮话来。Ray闭上眼，指望被阴茎所侵犯，却没有感受到冲撞和随之而来的咸味，而是某块硬物，被Mickey吐到他嘴中。Ray用舌头感受着它，故意在Mickey面前展示肥嫩的粉色舌头，发出响亮的舔舐声。“这是什么？”Ray明知故问。

Mickey没有回答。

“石头，毒药...... **口香糖** ？”Ray正在挑弄上司的极限。之前捏着Ray下巴的手变成个清脆的巴掌。嚼，Mickey命令。

Ray照做，尽管他的洁癖正在朝他大喊“快把那恶心玩意吐出来”，阴茎半勃，将Ray裤子撑起一块。Mickey笑笑，亲切地称Ray为‘廉价垃圾桶’，声音像丝绸，同时手工皮鞋踩在Ray阴茎上，慢慢碾过。Ray忍不住去追随疼痛，胯部摆动，刚刚倔强的假象逐渐碎裂开来。Mickey很满意，喉咙深处快要冒出大猫的呼噜声，继续踩着Ray，享受男人在他脚底臣服的漂亮景象：Ray低头，睫毛颤抖，像色情片里的无脑金发啦啦队长一样边嚼口香糖，边用摩擦力自慰。

让Ray蹭会后，Mickey没有预警地往那狠狠踢了脚。Ray被他搞得软了下去，不小心把口香糖给呕在地上，人因为剧烈疼痛而卷成虾米状，呼吸急促。“这可是惩罚，Raymond，你不该享受它。” Mickey善意提醒，把左鞋尖塞到Ray面前 “瞧瞧，你的小动作把我鞋都给弄湿了。现在告诉我，你应该怎么为你犯下的错误道歉？”

Ray脑子被疼痛所侵占，理解不了上司的弦外之音，胡乱发出几个音节作为回应。用鞋尖碰Ray软软的下唇，Mickey嘲讽：“我不记得我雇了块木头。”

“什么？”Ray抬起头，问。如同个处子。

“舔干净。”Mickey答。Ray视线朝下移，中途在Mickey裤腰下壮观的凸起稍作停留，最后飘回Mickey鞋尖。咽下口水，Ray伸出舌头去舔。似乎是想要故意让他不好过，血开始从Ray鼻子里流出，滴得地上到处都是，当然也有大部分流在了Mickey黑色皮鞋上，形成新潮的泼墨点缀。“坏狗。” Mickey的声音从Ray头顶传来，如同粘稠的糖浆，将Ray闷死在甜蜜之下 “看你干的好事，蠢货。”

“对不起，老板。”Ray答，企图去将污渍舔掉，却成功地将更多的血滴在Mickey鞋上。

“如果早点说对不起，那我们两个人就不会在现在这个处境里了。”Mickey说。如果他们早点越过名为‘男子气概’的门槛，那他们早该在某个五星酒店的大床上，而不是在Mickey的办公室里把彼此揍到鼻青脸肿，淤青作为轻吻的廉价替代品。 _如果，如果，如果。_ 但无论怎样，在结局他们都会回到这里，Ray在地上亲吻着他上司的脚，说着对不起。“也许我得给你弄个电击项圈，嗯？在你每次犯贱时电你，让你失禁，尿的到处都是？还是马鞭，抽打你屁股，直到你第二天没法坐下为止？来吧，我给你个选择的机会。”Mickey蹲下，抓住Ray金发，逼他和自己对视“我到底得做什么才能让你乖乖听话？”

Ray嘴唇蠕动，却没有发出任何声音。“响点。”Mickey呵诉。

“强奸、我想被你强奸。”Ray说，脖子和耳朵涨成红色。

“然后你就会乖乖的？”

Ray饥渴地呜咽：他的理智彻底破碎了，主动将脖颈暴露在狮子面前。Mickey松开Ray头发，手指移向裤子拉链，又问：“你保证？”

“操、Mic——”

Mickey将手收回。“别骂脏话。”他说。

“对不、对不起，哈——”Ray不小心咬到了舌头。Mickey看他蠢样，决定玩弄得差不多了，便开始扒Ray的深蓝色牛仔裤。Ray这个混账东西，在这种时候配合的不得了，眨眼间就把牛仔裤和底下的黑色四角裤给丢到一边，底下光溜溜的大腿白得晃眼，挺立在细软阴毛间的阴茎大吼着渴求。Mickey拍拍Ray大腿内侧，在那里留下个鲜红掌印，接着去抚摸那块印记，感受Ray绷紧的身子在自己掌下颤抖，主动迎合Mickey的触碰。年长男人的手朝Ray阴部滑去，按压Ray粉嫩的穴口，触发新一轮乞求，还有道歉。伸手，Mickey环住Ray脖子，开始缓慢收紧，直到Ray嘴巴大张，猛烈喘气，口水流得到处都是。他弯下身，咬住Ray的耳朵，朝里面喷着温暖的吐息。“安静些。”Mickey说。

如同魔咒。

Mickey将阴茎插入Ray体内，在那停留片刻，好让Ray习惯被彻底填满。Ray在他身下扭动，背部被地毯摩擦出大片红色。Mickey手回到Ray喉咙上，这次更加轻柔，再次将Ray按在原地。“如果再动，你会被擦伤。”Mickey如同父亲般的劝阻是Ray最好的春药：年轻人呜咽，阴茎抽动，把浓稠的精液射在小腹上。

Ray别过头，不愿去看Mickey。而Mickey只是笑笑，手指沾取些精液，放到嘴里，腥味蔓延开来。“老天，你上次是什么时候？”他问。

Ray发出绝望的声响。Mickey将Ray头掰向自己，亲吻他，把Ray的精液送回它创造者嘴里，舌头跳着错拍的探戈。Ray手紧抓Mickey精瘦的身体，像是快要淹死的水手，在浮木上留下痕迹。Mickey没有阻止他，继续吻着，开始摆动腰肢，把Ray操开，操乖。天，他可以一直这么操Ray：男人的内里湿润，柔软，紧紧吸附Mickey的阴茎，在Mickey稍微退后时还会恋恋不舍地跟随。Mickey夸奖Ray，在他耳边叫他‘好小狗’，带着老茧的手时不时撸动Ray的阴茎，在Ray再次临界高潮时掐住底部。Ray迷离的看向Mickey，眼中气焰全都被情欲之海给熄灭了。

“保证你会听话。”Mickey要求。

“我，我保证过......”

握住Ray阴茎的手加大力道“你在我这里没有什么信用。再重复遍。”

“我会听话。”

“嗯哼。”

“不再耍小脾气。不再故意挑衅你。”

“很好。现在射吧。”Mickey松手。Ray胯部继续往上顶，用Mickey的手操自己，再次射在小腹上，腹肌被体液搞得亮晶晶。Mickey接着操处于不应期的Ray，把精液灌进Ray屁眼里，把他搞得跟填满奶油的糖霜点心似的，滴滴答答往外漏着精。

“你从哪找到这么好的助理？”爵爷问。

“只要你知道方法，”Mickey答“流浪狗也能变成最好的看家犬。”


End file.
